Zedd's Early Life
by rangerboy
Summary: Imagine a childhood crush, which only brings sorrow and misery, and having your revenge on the one who breaks your heart. Please review. Completed.
1. Prolouge

Terribly miserable were his childhood days. He was born to the evil emperor and empress, Dolphine and Zedon. He was always second to my brother to them. Why can't you be more like your brother he could always hear them saying to him.

Zedd was as committed to fighting the forces of goodness as his parents were, probably even more. He worked day and night to develop his power. But whatever he tried, he always came short of his brother. He longed for the time that he could get revenge on his brother and parents for their mistreatment of him and everything that they had ever done to him.

Whether you believe it or not Zedd has experienced, heartache, true love, revenge hate and the pressures of teen life, much as you and me.

Zedd will now tell you his story in his own words.


	2. Leaving Home

Life can be a little let's say difficult at times. My Childhood though long ago, is very present in my memory; it is how I got to where I am today, the worlds' greatest evil being.

Out of two sons, I was second oldest and my parents least favorite. In fact out of everything my brother was more popular than me.

Out of the whole world the only being to befriend me was this Goldare boy. Goldare from the time we were 6 years old has always treated me as his master, and obliged to have some help around it was nice company.

From a very young age I convinced Goldare, that we should run away and start a new life. My parents knowing my misery and taking pride in causing more for me did everything they could to prevent that from happening.

Still day after day we worked for our planed escape. Finally one day the chance arrived. Let me describe the day for you.

I had just been humiliated before the entire school. I went to ask Rita if she would go out with me.

She flat out refused and then made fun of me all afternoon to her friends.

I vowed to her that one day I was going to be in control of her and she was going to have to answer to me and my wishes or I would make sure she was locked in a dumpster to spend eternity. (I had no idea how I would do this, but the threat became very real from that point on, when ever I was falling behind in my revenge I would remember my threat and it inspired me to continue. The thought of enslaving that pesky little lady brought great inspiration to return and have my revenge. The next event I relate really helped push this home.)

Scorpina, a sinister friend of Rita, being popular as those girls were decided to make it pick on Zedd day. I was furious and decided to use the power that Goldare and I had been working on building for myself. I had just created a staff with a Z head, and I commanded Goldare to get it for me. Goldare, like the faithful servant he was, brought me the staff. I used an electric shock and got her real good. Mad she insisted to the school principle that we get into trouble, which was not objected to by him.

The principle decided to humiliate us before everyone. The principle got out a whip and flogged us before the whole school. Every enemy that I had ever had made it a point to come and see, especially my brother. He was first in line to laugh. I could tell that he couldn't wait to get home and tell mom and dad, because he knew they would really flog me good.

When I got home I saw my dad, Zedon standing at the door with a whip in his hand too.

"Get in the house, you know what you have coming to you" was all my dad said.

When I got in there my dad wholloped me real hard, and he just started to laugh as he saw the pain he was wreaking on my body.

"You never would have done this to Dolpone (my brother)." I yelled at my father.

"Of course not," he responded "Dolpone is a son of worth, and you aren't worth a penny, I would love to see you dead. Now get to your room, you retarded idiot."

Goldare came over later that day, and my dad wouldn't let him come and visit me, so I had him sneak in through the back window.

"Go home and prepare to leave, my loyal slave, we will embark upon a journey to over take a world and learn powers unknown to the people in our decrepit town." I told him.

"Yes my liege," Goldare replied.

We left planning to return one day and avenge the wrongs that these people committed on me, the entire town, will be enslaved to me and answer solely to me.

"I'll get you home planet, some time." I said as I left and Goldare and I took off laughing imagining how great it will be when we return having been weak but now strong-to take over the world. I was now 14 and off in the world by myself, what more could I have wished for?


	3. Zedd Finds His True Love

Freedom after a life of torture is such a great thing. I eventually found my way into a big city, where I could learn to get the power necessary to conquer my home and make those who had ruined my life fall into destruction themselves.

I sent Goldare to find me two men who could fix my problems for me, and could help relive our burden. Goldare came back with Squatt and Baboo. They were buffoons but without their assistance I figured I would not be able to accomplish my revenge.

Being that I hate to read, I sent Squatt and Baboo to the nearest library to search for ways for me to get more power. I send Goldare to get supplies.

As for me I just ate the spoils of their work. I went to all of the greatest parties and had the time of my life. At one party I happened upon this wonderful girl. We had a wonderful evening. I made sure that I could contact her again. She was much better than the Rita Repulsa that I had wasted my childhood crushes on.

We spent a wonderful evening together, we ended our meeting with a kiss, and that was the start of something special, it is called true love.

I was amazed I had never experienced anything of this sort in my life. I was walking in the clouds for the next few days. I was beginning to think that this new life was the one for me, which is why what happened next was not very unexpected.


	4. Massacre at the Seventh Level

On the way home from a party, a number of police pulled up behind me, and I asked "Are there any problems, sir?"

"Yes, the young and foreigners are not allowed to wander the streets at night. You will now be arrested and sold into slavery." the policeman walked off laughing leaving me to the mercy of the slave traders.

I finally arrived at the slave house and was locked in a prison for the time that I would be sold into slavery. That night just happened to be the night when slave masters would be coming to buy slaves.

My love that I happened to find at the parties of which I had been attending walked up to me and said, "I will buy this slave."

"Thank you for buying me out of slavery," I said.

"I wish that was what I was doing," my love, Cronima replied.

"Cronima, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I bought you for my dad and he will have to decide what will happen to you," she replied.

"Oh," I said as I sank into despair.

"I will ask my dad if I can marry you. Zedd, you mean so much to me. After you get done with your seven year sentence to slavery, I am sure my dad will grant you freedom, and allow us marriage." Cronima emphasized.

When we arrived at Cronima's parents house we asked her dad, Barbane, about the whole marriage thing and Cronima's dad agreed to the terms they presented to him, but with the stipulation that I must win the position of top servant starting from the very bottom of which there were 7 levels. I agreed with all the stipulations placed, and immediately began my work as servant of Barbane.

The first level of servitude to Barbane, involved working his fields, which was very strenuous and took a lot of hard work. As a powerful villain of the universe he needed every plant possible to make concoctions and whatever was needed to increase power and money.

At his breaks when nobody was watching Cronima and I would sneak off and go walking through the paths in her father's garden. We would sneak out far into the woods to be hidden, because the penalty for the lowliest of slaves was great for kissing and love of people who were not.

Levels 2-3 had to do with the yard around the mansion of Barbane. I advanced clear to level 4 which brought him into the master's house, first as floor washer in my first year. Finally after 5 years of waiting and being a cook for 3 years of them, I reached level 7 which presented him in the position of helping the members of the house. I gained popularity amongst the slaves and Barbane for the amazing strength he developed. Barbane especially admired his great powers he was obtaining. He received the position, of level 7 because he caught a mistake that Barbane made and if the mistake was not pointed out, Barbane would have been forever in shame and disgraced throughout the universe. Luckily he caught Barbane's mistake and Barbane was saved the shame of loosing a battle with superheroes on a planet, when he was hosting the Universal Villain's Convention of which he was nominated to run for in the nearest universal elections. As a servant of the level 7 rank was placed in charge of meeting the needs of Cronima.

Cronima began to grow impatient with her dad about me, and told him, "I want to free Zedd now."

Her dad said, "No, I don't think he will ever go free. Do you realize all that he has done for my name and house? I am now the most feared man in the universe and it is because of the help of him. I want him to stay here till he dies, and that is the way it will be."

Exasperated with her father, Cronima went to me and told me, "I am going to go and find Goldare and he will present me with the Z lettered Staff that you had him keep for you all this time."

Cronima knowing how her dad was, didn't expect him to allow for me to go in the first place, so she relayed messages from me to Goldare and had him, Baboo and Squatt do as I had asked from them. They built up my Z lettered Staff so that it was the most powerful weapon through out the entire universe.

Cronima told Goldare, "Zedd wishes for his Z lettered, prepare to leave, we are leaving my fathers house tonight and will go for our marriage after the escape."

As Cronima received the Z lettered Staff, she quickly took it to me and instructed "Go and attack my dad now, pay him back for all he has done to you."

"That I will gladly do," He replied.

I barged into Barbane's room shooting a bolt of lightning at Barbane throwing him to the floor. Zedd turned around and was running out, but some how Barbane was not dead; Barbane jumped up and drained his powers into one big explosive. I not facing Barbane, was about to be hit, were it not for Cronima jumping in the way of the explosive, I would have been dead. Instead Cronima fell to her death.

Enraged at the death of my only love, I turned around and electrocuted Barbane to his death. I then ran back to Cronima and tears poured down his face, I was contemplating death for myself, but at that moment I remembered my revenge upon Rita, my brother, my parents and my whole town. I was now ready to have that revenge. I had my revenge upon Barbane-it was everyone else's turn now.


	5. My Revenge

As I returned to my planet for my revenge oh how sweet I felt. I was 19 and now the most powerful man of the universe. I worked out my plans with Goldar, Squatt and Baboo. Upon my arrival of my home planet my revenge was fully planned out.

First was my revenge on my family. I was quick to attack them. I set their fields on fire, which outraged both my father and brother. My father came upon me to kill me and I electrocuted him with my Z lettered Staff. Instead of my death my father fell to his. My aim next was at my brother and then he and my mother took off running. It was funny to see those who once were such obstacles to me were now running in fright. I captured them and had Baboo and Squatt overtake them and bound them with ropes.

Then I decided to wreck my revenge upon the school, which for so many years had tormented me. After the last teacher had left, I sent Goldar, my best friend from that time who was the only true friend to burn down the building for me. I leaped for joy as Goldar returned announcing that the building was burnt to the ground and the fire was unable to be stopped.

After these victories, I sacked my revenge upon the whole town. We went through the town capturing everyone we could to be enslaved to me for the rest of existence. Most of the people escaped and fled. I was okay with this, because for the first time in my life someone in this town was running away from me in fright, and not towards me geared to make fun and gear.

I allowed for all of the people of the town to go except for Rita, Scorpina and Dolpone. They were to be my slaves for all of time. My brother Dolpone I felt deserved the greatest disgrace for his acts of which he had done to me. I knew that he and Rita had some things going and that Rita loved him merely for his looks. To sack revenge on my brother and part of the way Rita, I turned Dolpone into an ugly misshapen thing, and said that his name for now on was Finster, banning the name Dolpone and the consequence of using that name was death by electrocution.

I then prepared them a place on a moon of a planet called earth and instructed Rita that she was to conquer the planet with the help of Finster. I warned them that failure to conquer this planet had dire consequences, ones that if they did not wish to have they had better accomplish.

Finster and Rita were rather stupid when it came to attempting to overtake the planet. They were way to slow in coming up with plans. A certain Zordon of Eltar picked up on their plans and quickly came to earth to pick for himself 5 young people to fight against us.

I began a little war at that time which I left Rita in charge of and I went on a vacation, back to were my dear Cronima was dead, just laying on the floor, for her mother and family dared not pick her up knowing my temper, and figuring out our plans to be wed, decided therefore that leaving her there for the time when her husband to be was to come for her and to bury her. I went to bury my dear Cronima and could barely hold back the tears the entire time. My revenge was sweet, but it wasn't worth my dear Cronima's death.

After a day of weeping, I bury Cronima, and vowed that I would never allow for someone to enter my heart and wreck it like that again. I could never love anyone just too loose them again. I was now Lord Zedd, master of evil, the villain who never feels pity, and will always get revenge.

I was now going to conquer the universe and rule it with an iron fist and destroy all those who walked in my way.


	6. Another Chance At Love

(Sorry this Chapter is a little cheesy, sorry.)

It's amazing how love can sneak upon you when you never expect it. After the funeral of Cronima, I was devastated, and promised myself I would never love again. If only I could have followed through on my promise, for my heart was to be crushed again.

At the funeral a sister of Cronima came up to me and said, "Fair Zedd, I am so sorry that this has happened to you."

With a scowl of disbelief I said, "Sure."

"I have always loved you too." She said.

Cronima's sister, Garbageania had always been a goody goody, so I was surprised at the moment that she said that to find that I loved her as well.

"I don't know how this can be, but I think I love you as well," I responded.

After we had buried her sister, Garbageania and I began to grow fond of each other. It was upon a date that I realized that I wanted to be with her for all of my life. After telling her that I loved her, I asked her to marry me.

So then we did get married. I was so happy, so excited. My wife and I were barely 20 and I showed her my vast empire that I had acquired. She admired my empire and so I began to make it grow. Rita, who was now my servant had conquered many planets for me but had failed to capture, Earth which if it fell, all powerful worlds would.

Not soon after our wedding my wife and I found ourselves pregnant. It was a joyous time in my life, everyone began to remark at their surprise that I could be so happy, and I was so.

If only happiness could last. In my life only dreadfulness exists. My wife died in childbirth, as well as our baby.

Broken hearted I was once again. Enraged once again I threatened Rita that if she did not conquer the earth in 30 days I would personally kill her. Terrified she fought a humongous war. We almost overtook the world; it came down to a tie. In a frantic coin toss we tricked this Zordon of Eltar to life in a time warp, and he sent Rita to float around in space for eternity.

I was now once again left all alone, though I now ruled many galaxies. Enraged at all that had expired, loved had once again failed me, would I allow for it to once again ruin me?


	7. The end of my Story, where I finally fin...

Yes I did, I let it ruin me for ten-thousand years. Rita did finally get free from her prison and being her master as I was I made her take over the world but since she failed I sent her back to the prison. Were she continued until I somehow feel in love with her.

Today I am married to her and we are living happily ever after. We are happily married and trying to conquer the stupid earth together. We will one day succeed.

The end.


End file.
